


A Ghost in the Halls

by Kibbers



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghosts, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Little things, Tiny Bits of Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: Connor'd been long since living on the little things. His sister dancing as she got ready for the day. His parking spot. But, then, he was seeing a ghost in the halls that followed him around and, well, Connor finished the milk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Know this fic is not a comfort fic. It is sad. Please, if that's something that will be detrimental to you, don't read. If this representation of Connor is in any way offensive, feel free to stop by my Tumblr and message me so I can discuss it with you! [ Here](https://kibberswrites.tumblr.com/)'s the link if anyone would like it!  
> Also, if this is how you're feeling, please, please, reach out. Remember: you will be found.

Connor finished the milk.

That morning, he went to school despite the ache in his chest. Moving through the halls, he stopped and felt the world continuing on around him, drowning in all of the hellos called out to everyone but him. In the hallway, there was another, drowning in the silence. He thought the boy was a ghost, a sign that the decision he made was the right one. The ghost was laughing at him. Taunting him from the other side. Connor lashed out, convinced the chest beneath his hands wasn’t as solid as it felt. He moved on before he could find out if the ghost was following him.

Connor was living for the little things. Had been for a long time now. For awhile, it was the orchard, but that closed years ago. Then it was for the parking spot in the front row the world seemed to save for him. For the extra scoop of mac n’ cheese the lunch lady would give him with a wink. For the gallons of milk that kept appearing in the fridge before the last ran out.

All summer he lived for the glimpse of his sister dancing through the half-open bathroom door as she got ready. He'd wait in his bedroom until he could hear her turn her music on. But, the first day of his senior year, she’d overslept. There was no music on the other side of the door.

When he pulled into school, he found his parking spot taken by a group of laughing faces. He parked in the last spot possible, clenching his fists through the trudge to the doors. He risked a kick to the bumper of the car that took his spot and laughed when the alarm went off. It was a little thing, but hey, that's what he was searching for. That's what softened the heaviness in his chest.

In the hallways was a ghost, with a cast on his arm from when he did the same thing Connor wanted to do. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did the instant he laid eyes on the boy. A parallel passing him by.

At lunch, the lady from the year before was gone. Behind the counter was an unfamiliar face. He left without eating. Went to the computer lab instead.

In the computer lab, the ghost followed him. He was softer with it this time, gaging how grounded it was. Connor offered to sign its cast, finding it more than solid beneath his hands. The texture was rough beneath his fingers. As if the ghost knew he'd been looking for something like that to convince him to stay. But, it was a ghost after all. It was only there to tell him it was too late.

He signed his name as large as possible and wondered if that’s all the remnants he’d leave behind. A sharpie scrawl on the arm of a ghost. A footprint perpetually disappearing behind him.

From the printer he pulled a letter with his sister’s name in the middle and sad, sad despair seeping from the ink.

The ghost had written him a suicide note and, well, Connor finished the milk.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated below or on my [Tumblr](https://kibberswrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
